1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy conservation devices and more particularly relates to the conversion of home or light commercial heating systems to more efficient operation with respect to the consumption of fossil fuel.
2. The Prior Art
Despite the energy crisis which presently confronts the world and our nation, there has been little if anything done to eliminate or improve the wasteful methods presently in use for heating dwelling houses, resulting in an unnecessarily extravagant consumption of fossil fuel which is already in short supply. While various types of furnaces have been proposed in the past, which allegedly result in more efficient operation, the real problem is to convert the already existing hundreds of thousands of furnaces to a more efficient operation. Typical of the various schemes proposed in the prior art are those set forth in the following patents: